


The choice is yours, y/n

by kolina



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Civil War (Marvel), Civil War is coming and I can't wait, Did I mention the story doesn't end well?, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I should study now but hey - who cares?, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Not Romance, Other, Please Don't Kill Me, Reader is Tony's adopted sibling, Reader-Insert, So i had to write this, Then I do this right now, at last I think, english isn't my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolina/pseuds/kolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortest summary ever: You have to pick the side.<br/>Just short fic for #teamironman #teamcap and undecided ones.</p><p>No CA:CW spoilers, except trailers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The choice is yours, y/n

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, it's short fic for the upcoming movie. I based only on trailers, so the rest is my imagination. Because I still can't pick the side (it's so confusing!) I decided to write this fic with alternate endings. First chapter is the beginning for everyone and while the other are alternate endings, I recommend read all parts (I created my own plot of Civil War and I think I use it while writing alternate endings). What next, what else... I'm not a native English speaker (just remind), so when you find any mistakes, don't beat, you tell me. Hope you like this story ;)
> 
> Music to listen while reading (because the trailer song is amazing)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPFwKdVe3J8

  
You tried to slow down and land on an apron but instead, you just fell down. From a height of seven meters. With maximum power.  
  
“Ouch! My ribs!” you groaned as soon as you raised your head from snow.  
  
Bumping into concrete, even when it was covered with snow while you were wearing the metal suit, wasn’t nice.  
  
“Your ribs aren’t broken and I must add that I warned you I haven’t done the calibration yet,” Friday answered. “You should be happy there is the snow.”  
  
“I am, I am,” you replied, sitting on the snow. “I didn’t damage the suit, did I?”  
  
“No, everything is fine,” Friday said after she made a scan.  
  
“Ok, I am fine too, if you asked,” you replied, standing up. “So, the question is where the moron Stark might be…” you added, looking around.  
  
“The tunnel behind you is buried, but there’s a hole inside it. 19 meters and 34 centimeters from the exit, I believe.”  
  
You looked carefully at the tunnel which Friday was talking about. It was large, really dark and looked a little bit frightening, however, you started walking towards the tunnel. When you get there, you stopped. This weird feeling was still inside you, but you knew you had to came inside. Besides it’s something about 23 steps, nothing special.   
  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” you said when you stopped at the edge of the hole. “And, I’m not Alice in Wonderland to jumping down the rabbit hole.”  
  
“Boss used it,” answered Friday.  
  
“And I am not him, I am y/n,” you reminded her.  
  
You knew Friday would right now roll her eyes if she was human.  
  
“I only want to remember you, y/n, Boss is going to fight with Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes," AI replied.  
  
“Alright, alright,” you answered and jumped.  
  
You landed kneeling on your right leg, your left was folded, while your clenched right fist was touching the ground and your head was referred to down. Just perfect landing in Tony Stark’s style.  
  
“Let’s find that idiot,” you said, stood up and started walking. “Hey, Friday, I am y/n in Hydraland,” you joked.  
  
  
**_***Flashback***_**  
_**Two and half hours ago**_  
__**give or take**  
  
  
“Tony, I’m back,” you called when you returned from the hospital to the hotel room. “Tony, I’ve got great news! Rhodey…” you stopped as soon as you walked into the room your brother was using as his temporary office.  
  
It was empty. Empty, excluding two Iron Man suits, which were wirelessly connected to the laptop. You came closer and looked at the screen, where were displayed minimized versions of Tony’s armors. Exactly the same as these on your left. Below was installing bar (or something what looked like it, at least for you) with a “Calibration changing, 63% complete” writing.  
  
“What the…”  
  
Then you noticed an envelope with your name on it and familiar bracelet on your right. You immediately recognized Tony’s handwriting. Scared, you took it and pulled out a piece of paper.

  
  
_Dear y/n,_  
I’m sorry I’m telling you about this in that way however it was the only way.  
I’ve found them. You may be right and Barnes hasn’t killed these people nevertheless, that doesn’t mean he couldn’t do this. He’s dangerous and I have to stop him and Rogers. For your and Pepper safety, for other people safety, I just have.  
I’m not going die, but if something bad happens to me, everything is officially only yours (all documents are hidden in my office, in NYC), even my armors –  I’ve already started reprograming them and when the calibration will be complete, they’ll be yours.  
Love,  
Tony

  
  
  
“He’s nuts,” you whispered, crashing the paper into a ball in your hand, which you later dropped. “Okay, just think, N/N, think as Tony. You are Tony Stark, billionaire, philanthropy, genius and playboy. You own Stark Industries. Wait a moment! I am Tony Stark. I am Iron Man and I want to find two super soldiers. Where would I start looking for them?” you babbled, turning around the room. “Friday!” you exclaimed when you stopped rapidly opposite two armors.

Tony had three armors. Here were two of them, which meant the last one was being used by him right now. Each suit was connected through Friday. Only she could know where was Tony. And since you were in German and suits weren’t operational now, there was only one way to communicate with her. You had to be Iron Man. And to become ex-Avenger, you had to stop the calibration.  
  
As you expect, nothing had happened when you closed it. The eyes of the armors were still flowing with white color. You looked carefully at the cable connecting armors and computer. Without unwanted thinking, you unplugged the cable, observing the suits all the time. The light fade out but before you could exclaim your happiness, you heard:  
  
“The connection method has been changed.”  
  
“Fuck,” you mumbled, kicking the table.  
  
If that tried failed, it’s time for more drastic ideas. Throwing the laptop to the floor or from balcony was a bad idea. It would make too much noise and somebody could get hurt. Effect: people would like to know why you did this. That meant only one. You had to use water.  
  
You ran to the bathroom. You turned on the water. While it was filling the bath, you came back to the “office” and unplugged the charger from the laptop, grabbing the device next.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m about to drown the laptop,” you mumbled walking in the bathroom. You waited uneasily as the water level was raising and raising.  
Soon you dropped the computer. It fell into the water with loud plum. You turned off the tap and waited. Again. Finally, after what for you seemed like an eternity, something had happened.  
  
“The calibration has been completed in 67%.”  
  
You ran to the office, totally forgetting about laptop inside the bathtub. When you walked into the room, the both armors stopped shining with white light. You looked closely at Mark XLIII and Mark XLV. You sighed. To be honest, you have no idea how to get inside. You knew Tony could control them with his micro-repeater implants he had inside of his body but you hadn’t. You raised your hand and waved, hoping this action activate at least one of the armors but unfortunately your effort doesn’t bring the effect which you expected.  
  
You looked around, trying to figure out something. Tony wouldn’t start this whole mess with changing owner of both suits in the hotel room unless he thought you might be in danger, in that case, getting inside couldn’t be difficult. If your life hangs by a thread, you don’t have time to waste – every second matter. The solution just had to be clear!  
  
“Bracelet,” you whispered, recalling the item which was lying on the desk.  
  
You turned around, grabbed circle putting it on your wrist afterward. You raised your hand and the heads of armors turned into the same direction.  
  
“Yay!” you screamed with happiness.  
  
When you spread your both arms, the armors opened up. You smiled widely, seeing it. You took one deep breath to calm down and got inside Mark XLV, everything locked automatically immediately.  
  
“Good morning, y/n,” you heard Friday’s voice.  
  
“Wow,” you mumbled looking through the panel.  
  
After turning your head, you noticed the another armor was also locked but inactive. You went to the balcony, straightened up and started flying, completely ignoring Friday warnings about unfinished calibration.  
  
  
***end of the flashback***  
  
  
You were humming f/s while Friday was guided you.  
  
“Now turn right,” she said.  
  
You did what AI said, but instead next corridor, you met a metal door.  
  
“Friday? Are you sure about that way?”  
  
“Clearly. Just push the door.”  
  
“Fine” you answered, opening it.  
  
“Go straight until I tell you to stop.”  
  
“Okay-dokey.”  
  
You started walking, continuing humming the song. You stopped when you heard sounds of fighting.

“Oh shit,” you mumbled, running towards men.  
  
As you got closer, the sound becoming louder and louder. Soon you noticed them. Three the most important persons in your life where fighting to the death. You gasped when Bucky made Tony fell on his knee and your brother tried to hit Steve with repulsor on his hand but he missed because Steve threw his shield at him.  
  
“Hey!” you screamed, but they were too preoccupied to noticed you.  
  
In horror you watched as Barnes hit Tony and then threw Steve the shield back. Led by your instinct, you raised your right hand, shooting toward Captain’s shield, when he wanted hit Tony with it again. The impact pushed Steve away. The men looked at you.  
  
“What the fuck do you think you are doing!” you yelled, stepping closer. “Are you nuts? All of you!”  
  
“It’s not your business, y/n,” Tony replied, standing up and removing his helmet.  
  
“It is my business, Tony. You’re both friends, for…”  
  
“Were,” your brother said quickly.  
  
You raised your eyebrows in disbelief.  
  
“What?” he asked. “He protects the murder!” he added pointing at James.  
  
“Bucky isn’t…” Steve started, but Tony interrupted him.  
  
“Cut the crap, Capsicle. You can’t contradict it.  Your frie…”  
  
“Watch your mouth, Stark,” Rogers hissed, going closer to your brother.  
  
“Anthony, you can’t accuse unjustifiable James!” you bellowed at the same time.  
  
“You’re on their side, y/n?” Tony asked suddenly.  
  
“Just stop fighting,” you said looking at the three men. “Please.”  
  
“Whose side are you on, y/n?” your brother asked.  
  
“What? You can’t…”  
  
“I’m sorry, y/n, but he’s right. You were neutral too long,” Steve added.  
  
You turned to Bucky but he only gave you this doleful look and said soundlessly “I’m sorry.” You didn’t want to pick the side. You couldn’t choice between your family and friends. The problem was you had to.  
  
“I… I…” 

**Author's Note:**

> And here's first part. If you any question, ask in comments.


End file.
